Cherake
by August31Eniigma
Summary: What happens when a  friend comes to visit and gets taken to a BVB concert? Love Sex and RockNRoll.


Cherry was in NY visiting her friend, Lynn. They were sitting in Lynn's living room listening to Black Veil Brides.

"Man... anything I would do to be with Andy or Ashley..." Lynn said dreamily, swaying back n' forth. Cherry giggled. "Oh shut up! You would die to be in Jake's arms!"

"I know! He's so hot!"

"Um Cherr... your drooling."

"Oh!" Cherry quickly wiped her mouth. The girls talked non stop about the metal band. Then something struck Lynn.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD!"

"What?"

"I COMPLETLY FORGOT THAT BVB WAS COMING TO NY NEXT WEEK!"

"ORDER TICKETS AND BACKSTAGE PASSES! ODE LE!" Cherry squealed. Lynn quickly grabbed her laptop and went to the bands' website. She quickly order the tickets and backstage passes.

"They'll be here by Sunday." Lynn stated.

"It's Friday! I cant wait that long!"

"It's two days."

"THATS TWO DAYS LONGER THAN I WANNA WAIT!" the friends chuckled.

"I know! Lets head to bed. Sunday will be here before you know it." And Lynn was right. Sunday came quick. Wedsnday came along and Cherry got into Lynn's car and they were off to Rochester.

"I cant wait to see my jakey wakey!"

"I know you do Cherry." Four long hours passed and they were at the arena in Rochester. Slowly they made their way through the streets and parked.

"We gotta do our make up!" Lynn put the car into park, grabbed her eyeliner. Quickly doing their eyes, Cherry pulled out the paint. "War paint. Can you make me look like Jake, Lynn?" She rolled her blue eyes.

"I guess..." she giggled. They got out of the car and Cherry sat on the hood of the car. Lynn teased Cherry's hair up and sprayed it with hair spray. She had created it just like a replica of Jake's. Pulling out the eyeliner, Lynn gave her friend the eye makeup of Jake's as well, then she applied his warpaint. Lynn held up a mirror infront of her friend.

"WOW!" Cherry said lightly touching her face. "I LOOK LIKE JAKE! ONLY TANNER AND A FEMALE!" They both bursted out laughing. "But Lynn... you dont have yours on and the concert starts in 30 minutes." Lynn looked passed her friend while she talked.

"Oh... dont worry about me... just worry about whats behind you." Lynn said as she turned and stared teasing her hair up. Cherry turned around and noticed her favorite guitarist that her friend turned her onto.

"Jake..." the name escaped her mouth. Jake noticed her and walked over. He laughed.

"You look like me! I love it!'' he said walking around her, checking out her makeup and outfit.

"Thanks my friend over there," Cherry said pointing to Lynn. Lynn looked up, waved and went back to her makeup. "she helped me. Actually she did all of it."

"Well she has great talent. Youre going to the concert obviously but you staying after for the meet n' greet?" Cherry blushed.

"Most likely Jake."

"You know my name, what's yours?"

"Cherry Marie."

"Beautiful name," Jake heard Andy call for him. "I got to go but I'll see you in the crowd." Jake left and headed inside with the rest of the band. Lynn was covered in Ashley and Andy warpaint. She walked over to Cherry.

"Lynn you look great."

"Thanks...you Jake flirt you." They began to head inside.

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh dont play stupid! I saw you and Jake BOTH flirting." Lynn commented as she shown off her ticket and slid the backstage pass around her neck. Cherry followed and they got up in the front row. Ten minutes passed and the concert had begun. Black Veil Brides started the show off with their song, 'Beautiful Remains'. The fans screamed as they played. Cherry and Lynn were having so much fun. Lynn even got to touch Ashley. Cherry stood right infront of Jake and watched him as he played beautifully. Jake looked out to the fans, he noticed Cherry out of all of them. He placed his foot on the amp infront of him, bent down, playing infront her, his eyes not leaving hers, not paying attention to the cords. He knew them so well, he didnt have to look. Cherry smiled at him and he smiled back. All the girls around Cherry were getting major jealous. Jake had his focus all on her. Lynn noticed this, smiled but her attention went back to Ashley. The show soon ended, and the band was backstage signing autographs and taking pictures. The friends walked backstage to meet the band. Lynn went to the bathroom, but just as Cherry was about to go meet Christian, someone came up behind her and hugged her. Cherry pivited around and saw Jake standing there, with a cute smile.

"Jake!"

"Cherry!" the two hugged. Some of the girls were still jealous and others were in aww of them.

"You wanna come stay with me for tonight in my hotel room beautiful?" Jake whispered in her ear. She giggled and almost had a nosebleed. 'I cant believe he's askking me.'

"Id love to!" Cherry kissed his cheek and winked at him. "Let me go tell my friend so she doesnt think someone had abducted me." Cherry ran off to find Lynn and the first place she looked was if she was with Ashley and not a shock, she was. "Lynn!"

"What!" the short hair blonde replied giving Ashley a kiss on the cheek near his lips. Cherry came up from behind and pulled her away.

"Come on you! I know you wanna fuck Ash but lets go!" Lynn's face grew a beat red when she said that and looked at Ashley. He was laughing.

"CHERRY! THAT WAS ASHLEY PURDY! ASHLEY FRICKEN PURDY!... AND DONT EMBARASS ME AGAIN!"

"SORRY! But guess what?"

"WHAT?"

"Jake asked me to come to his hotel room!" she whispered lowly.

"JAKE PITTS ASKED YOU TO COME BACK TO HIS-" Cherry covered her mouth.

"SSHHHHHHHH!"

"Sorry... so you going?"

"Hell yeah! Im not gonna disappoint Jake Pitts! Look I gotta go catch up with him." Lynn and Cherry hugged and Cherry ran off to meet up with Jake. An hour passed and they were in Jake's hotel room, both topless heavily making out. She was melted in his arms, moaning as he continued to kiss her deeply. Jake ran his hands through Cherry's black hair. He backed her up til they hit the bed and Jake slowly laid her down on her back. She smiled against his mouth. Jake unbuttoned her black skinny jeans and pulled them off. She looked up at him.

"Am I going to fast?" he questioned not wanting to move fast with her especially if she wasnt ready. She grinned.

"Not at all." Jake smiled and pulled her panties off. Cherry pulled at his belt, beggin him to take it off, but before she could, Jake inserted his two fingers into her molten core. Cherry moaned his name loudly as he moved his fingers and kissed her neck. SOMEHOW, Cherry managed to get his pants and boxers off of him. Jake unsnapped her bra hooks and pull the black garment off. Jake pulled his fingers out and rubbed her sides soothingly. "Take me..." her Puerto Rician voice commented. "Im all yours... Jake Pitts." Jake smiled at her. He positioned his member at her core and slowly entered her. Jake moaned as he felt her muscles work on him. Cherry moaned as well and she pulled him down for a passionate kiss. They moved skin on skin rhythmically. Moans and screams came from Jake's room. Unfortuantly for them a certain pervy Purdy walked by. He chuckled, shook his head and continued down to his room.

"Jake Pitts... you are one sex machine." Cherry said looking up at him . He chuckled.

"Thanks. You are too." Cherry leaned up and gave him one last kiss. "I love you..."

"I love you too." Jake replied as he layed down beside her. Cherry grabbed the blanket, covered them up and cuddled with Jake.

"Please dont leave me..." He looked down at her and gave her a kiss on her forehead.

"I wont... we'll figure something out." Jake layed down and closed his eyes. Cherry soon did as well. Both were tired and Jake needed to be in Lancaster, PA by tomorrow.


End file.
